We Hope
by Rei Kimi79
Summary: "Sungguh, rasanya disini itu terlalu sempit. Karena kau semua yang mengisinya. Jangan menangis, arrachi?" —Kai. "Selama kau ada di sisiku.." —Kyungsoo. KaiSoo FF Vignette - YAOI


**We Hope..**

**Inspiration by EXO Showtime Ep. 4**

**YAOI!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Bash..**

**Summary :**

"Sungguh, rasanya disini itu terlalu sempit. Karena kau semua yang mengisinya. Jangan menangis, _arrachi_?" —Kai.

"Selama kau ada di sisiku.." —Kyungsoo.

**.**

.

**Rei Kimi79**..

Present—

—with FF **KaiSoo**—slight other **Couple Exo**..

—**Vignette**..

ENJOY

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah acara Exo Showtime yang ke-4. Yap, semua member sudah tidak sabar apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Tak berapa lama, ternyata episode kali ini mereka akan menonton sebuah film yang berjudul 'Miracle in cell no. 7'. Sebuah film bertema natal, karena memang sekarang dalam suasana natal dan juga tak lupa.. bagaimana menyedihkannya film itu.

Semua member sudah bersiap di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Seorang member dengan wajah sedikit kusut mengambil tempat di antara Chanyeol dan Chen. Dan tak ia sadari seseorang menatapnya dengan intens. Laki-laki berkulit tan, yang sebagai 'dance machine' grup tersebut—Kai. Ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Chanyeol atau Chen, setidaknya mereka bisa duduk berdampingan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol lengan Kai. Kai menoleh ke samping kirinya, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki keturunan China menatapnya bingung.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Kai terperajat saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan. Buru-buru ia menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar, hyung.."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Kyungsoo diam?" oh, ternyata laki-laki yang Kai tatap itu adalah Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan mata bulat.

"Entahlah, tapi sungguh! Kami baik-baik saja,"

"Ya-ya.. aku percaya padamu, tapi jangan pernah kau sakiti Kyungsoo, karena apabila itu terjadi. Kau akan.." Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lehernya sendiri, menatap Kai seperti tatapan orang ingin membunuh. Seseorang yang di samping Luhan terkekeh. Oh itu.. Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sehun?"

"Tidak ada, kekasihku memang yang terbaik.." Sehun menatap layar televisi sembari merangkul Luhan. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jujur saja, ia iri sekali. Pasangan ini—Sehun dan Luhan—sangatlah serasi. Sehun yang dingin dan cuek, sedangkan Luhan, dia laki-laki yang manja dan sangat penyabar. Meskipun berbeda sifat, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Kai kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Sifatnya dan sifat Kyungsoo juga berbeda, namun Kyungsoo sangatlah tertutup, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk menebak apa yang terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya itu. Tapi, yang selalu ia sadari adalah, ketika ia disamping Kyungsoo, ia sangat membutuhkan laki-laki itu untuk terus ada di sisinya.

* * *

..Rei Kimi79..

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah film tersebut diputar, beberapa member sudah mulai menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka. Mungkin menahan agar isakan mereka tidak lolos ke muka publik. Kai? Ia kembali melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera mengambil beberapa lembar tissu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah di aliri airmata. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Selain film yang diputar, tapi juga melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya membuat Kai tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Kai membalikkan badannya, melihat ke belakang sembari mengusap airmatanya. Berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya saat terekam kamera, tapi justru senyuman itu terlihat sangat aneh.

Di sampingnya, Luhan dan Sehun saling berbisik. Kadang juga Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang menunjukkan datar-datar saja. Sepertinya hati laki-laki itu terbuat dari bongkahan es. Dingin sekali, padahal di depannya tersaji kisah sedih. Dan juga, jangan lupakan Luhan yang berkali-kali mengusap kedua pipinya saat airmata tak sengaja turun. Namun, Kai bisa menyadari bagaimana Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, berusaha agar kekasihnya itu berhenti menangis. Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau iri, ya.." selidik Tao, dia selaku orang yang duduk disamping Kai mengerlingkan mata pandanya yang sudah berceceran airmata.

"Diam kau,"

"Lihat saja, setelah film ini selesai pasti Kyungsoo-hyung tertidur,"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ya biasanya sih begitu, kalau orang yang kelelahan menangis pasti ujung-ujungnya tidur, 'kan? Dan lihatlah, posisinya duduk, bisa saja dia langsung tertidur,"

"Ck, sok tahu kau! Hei, urusi saja kekasihmu yang cengeng itu,"

"Cih, kau sendiri juga cengeng, bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu pada oranglain. Lain kali mulutmu itu akan aku sumpal dengan sepatuku,"

"Dasar mata panda.."

"Dasar hitaaam.."

* * *

..Rei Kimi79..

* * *

Akhirnya syuting kali hari ini selesai. Semua staff dan kru acara sudah mulai berberes dan meninggalkan ruangan yang digunakan untuk syuting. Beberapa member mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, sebagian lagi masih setia di tempatnya. Dan orang-orang yang setia pada tempatnya itu sudah di pastikan tengah tertidur pulas karena lelah. Ada Lay, yang tertidur di lantai, Luhan yang sudah ada di dekapan Sehun, begitu pula Chen dan Baekhyun, mereka tertidur dengan kepala saling menempel. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, membangunkan laki-laki itu dengan lembut, Xiumin yang ikut membangunkan Chen yang terlelap. Suho menendangi kaki Lay—tidak terlalu keras—karena memang sejak film di putar, kerjanya hanya tidur. Luhan segera di bawa Sehun ke dalam gendongannya. Oh jangan tanyakan dimana Kris dan Tao, kedua laki-laki itu sudah menyingkir entah kemana.

Hanya tersisa satu orang yaitu Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum saat melihat posisi tidur Kyungsoo. Tangannya berada di wajah dengan tissu yang menutupi matanya yang bengkak. Kai mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, hatinya mencelos saat melihat kantung mata bulat itu bengkak karena menangis. Di kecupnya kedua mata itu dengan lembut. Kai terkekeh, wajah Kyungsoo mirip sekali seperti kodok, apalagi matanya.

Tak di duga, ternyata Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya menyipit saat ada seseorang di depan wajahnya. Meskipun dengan kelopak mata yang sangat berat, Kyungsoo berhasil membuka mata walau hanya setengah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku ingin menggendongmu ke kamar,"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo justru mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Kai. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Kai agaknya terkejut karena mendapat respon seperti ini dari Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar saja, aku mengantuk.." rancau Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam. "Hhh.. nyamannya..."

Kai tersenyum kecil. Di usapnya rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Di kecupnya kening Kyungsoo. Ternyata sejak tadi keinginannya dan keinginan Kyungsoo itu sama.

Saling berdampingan, agar mereka saling melengkapi.

* * *

..Rei Kimi79..

* * *

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidur semakin pulas. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Kyungsoo, di lihatnya mata indah itu terpejam. Seulas senyum tak kuasa terukir di bibir Kai. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, hanya ingin memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir merah Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamar.

"Aku pasti tidak akan sampai hati menyakitimu, hyung.."

Perlahan Kai melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di lengannya. Dengan gerakan super pelan, Kai menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke leher Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk menahan berat paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat didalam gendongan Kai, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Kai. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. Kai tersenyum, ternyata Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Kau manja sekali, hyung.."

"Jarang aku seperti ini, Kai." ucap Kyungsoo, suaranya persis orang bergumam. Kai mengangguk, ikut membenarkan posisi gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar manis, hyung.." Kai melihat kedua ujur bibir Kyungsoo melengkung ke atas. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, melainkan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat ia sukai.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kai segera merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Kyungsoo membuka mata, kedua tangan yang mengalung di leher Kai membuat Kai tertahan pada posisinya. Dan sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tidurlah di sampingku," bisik Kyungsoo. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setelah menangis, kau jadi sangat manja ya, hyung," Kai mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung.." Kai tersenyum, di kecupnya kedua mata Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tadi menangis, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Kai sudah berada di samping tubuhnya. Mendekap bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menyandar pada pundak Kai.

"Filmnya menyedihkan, kau juga.. pakai acara menangis segala," rutuk Kai. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kai.

Mata Kai memang terlihat agak bengkak, tapi tidak sebengkak dirinya pasti. Tangan Kyungsoo tergerak menyusuri pipi Kai, karena ulahnya Kai perlahan memejamkan mata. Di usapnya kedua mata Kai.

"Kai.."

"Hhn..?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya, di kecupnya kening Kai dengan lembut. Kai mengembangkan senyumannya. Di kecup juga kedua mata Kai dengan sayang.

"Kai.. kalau kau menangis, kau terlihat sangat lucu,"

"Kalau kau, justru membuat dadaku sesak, hyung. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis," Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai, ia kembali pada posisinya semula.

Kai membuka matanya, tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Meletakkan tangan rapuh itu di dadanya, jantungnya kini sedang memacu sangat kencang. Kyungsoo yang merasakan detak jantung Kai, tersenyum kecil.

"Sungguh, rasanya disini itu terlalu sempit. Karena kau semua yang mengisinya. Jangan menangis, _arrachi_?" Kai menggenggam tangan itu sangat erat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Selama kau ada di sisiku.."

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

Buahaha apa ini?!

Duh, malem-malem ngantuk bukannya tidur malah dapet ide gila seperti ini -_-

Ini karena airmata D.O. yang bikin Rei nangis tersedu-sedu *ceilah lebay ceritanya* tapi, gatau kenapa pas ngeliat Kai sama Kris nangis, Rei langsung senyum-senyum. Ekspresi mereka lucu pas nangis. Yaa~~ ampun~~ bener-bener, disela-sela nangis Rei masih sempet ketawa -_- *pundung

Tapi, paraah! Sehun sama Lay, nih bocah beneran dah kelakuannya~~~ ,

Eh ya, Rei baru nonton episode nangis menangis ini :'3 makanya Rei langsung dapet ide yang terlampau gila dan nggak nyambung ini. tapi tapi sumpah, HUNHAN momentnya muuaaaniiiiiis bangeeeet, duh makin cinta deh sama kapel ini 3

Suka? Boleh kok review, kalo nggak, juga nggak papa, seenggaknya kalian udah nyempetin baca epep gajelas ini -_- *pundung—lagi*


End file.
